Come On In Boy Speech
by LizzyLori
Summary: The only real thing I remember in high school, other then being a jerk, was the "Come on in boy" speech. Mainly Shane but was suppose to be a Smitchie


**Dedicated to Sophie, I hope you like it! I do not own Rodney Atkin's song,"Cleaning This Gun" Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

The Declaration of Independence,"The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America" is the only thing I know out of it all. The rest? I'm basically lost. It's short, I know. I should know more, I know. Well, I know I should know more, not I know more of the Declaration. Sorry. It happens, I wasn't always the smartest cookie in class. That was Nate. I was homeschooled all of high school.

I can't begin to count the theories I've been "taught" that I forgot. I put quotes there because you usually remember things you've been taught. I don't remembers for 2 reasons 1) Nothing about school really sticks in my head and 2) I wasn't paying attention then, I was a jerk at that moment in my life and I was on TV so I watching myself. I got mad though because they weren't saying anything good about me.

I don't remember the spanish either, I only know what Diego taught me. Why not Dora? Because Dora is for girls, Shane Grey is not a girl even though I act like it sometimes, or so says... well, everyone. The only thing I know about the Gettysburg Address is that it was in Gettysburg. The only reason I even mentioned Gettysburg is because Caitlyn is obsessed with it right now and for now. She has a new obsession every week, sadly. She'll probably kill me if she sees this, no joke. I think the only reason she hasn't is because I'm married to her best friend.

But, there is one (the only one) project, speech, essay, ect. that I do remember. In fact, I don't think I'll ever forget it. It might be kinda sad that out of 4 years I only remember that. I bet Nate does, he was probably sweating bullets. Actually, he might not have been. He's really calm so he could have been laughing in it with the person giving it. I'm not giving you clues because, nope. Not gonna do it.

Ok, fine. I'll do it now. The speech Mitchie's dad gave me, the one every dad gives when his daughter gets a serious boyfriend. The, "Come on in boy" speech. Mine went like this," Come on in, boy. Take a seat. Are you comfortable? I don't want someone that makes my daughter happy uncomfy. I'm sure you know how happy she is with you. She's always smiling. I'd ask you to tell me about yourself, but Mitchie already told me everything.".

See? The speech is so long I need another paragraph. "Do you like her? I already told you how much she likes you. If you don't feel the same way then I don't want my little girl's heart broken. Yeah, she's not like the rest, she's special, unique. Tell me, have you ever heard the name 'Mitchie' before? She came up with it herself. She never did like being called Michelle. I don't know why she added the t though, no one really does. If you ask her, she'll get mad. Just warning you. She sure is something else.".

Wow, I didn't think I'd need 3. "She's a huge daddy's girl, when she was little I couldn't leave the house without her begging me to take her with me. I didn't change much, I could leave the house but she was usually there when I turned around. She's Connie's world. Without Mitchie I don't know where we'd be. I know, that sounds really weird." That's where I got "I know" thing from, it's a bad habit now. "She means the world to us, is what I'm trying to say. I don't want her hurt, got it?".

Ok, 4. That's a lot. "She deserves much more than anyone can give her, which means you have to give your 110% every day. If she comes home yelling you hurt her, in anyway, well, we'll get to that. She needs respect, not in her eyes, but mine. She better get it. Anything less won't be acceptable. I hope you understand this, I'm not giving to you again. Hopefully, I'll never have to give it again. To anyone. If I have to, I'll track you down and make you write it, even this part." That might be another reason I remember it so well...

Woah, 5. Let's just get started. "Alright, that was a good chat. You better remember it, or you'll regret it. Trust me, you WILL regret forgetting. I did. Writing an hour long speech was not fun. But, go on your date, have fun! Just be responsable, no drinking or wild partying. I'll see you when you get back, I bet I'll be up all night still cleaning this gun." I think that's it. and he was referring to his shot gun on his lap. That's not scary at all, right?

Well, now I'm a dad. I have a little girl that will eventually grow up, but will always be my baby girl. I now know how Mr. Torres felt about Mitchie. Daniella Rose means everything and more to me, next to her mother. Daniella after my middle name Daniel and Rose is Mitchie's middle name. May I confess, I'm scared to death one day my daughter won't be a daddy's girl like she is now. What will I do then? I just love her so much. Plus, I know how teens work. She's gonna be like that, sooner than I expect too.

Now, where was I.. yes! I'm scared she's gonna find that teenage boy (I can't lie, I was him too) that seems to have just one thing on his mind, if you know what I mean. I don't want to find anything, you know what, in her room. I might just kill him. Along with Caitlyn, she is good for something. Wow, I really hope she doesn't find this. I would erase it but it's pen and I won't throw it away because I wrote too much. Some things never change.

She's growing up so fast, it's like it was yesterday she was born. She's already 13, can you believe it? Well you're paper, I don't think you do. Soon I'm gonna have to put the fear of God into some boy at the door! I'm gonna have to give the "Come on in boy" speech. I think I'll tell it the same way Mitchie dad told me. Yep, sounds good. I'll be able to say it's been used for 2 generations. That makes it sound older so he might listen more. Unless he's actually smart, I don't know what will happen if he is.

I'm gonna add this though.. "It's all for show, don't worry. Nobody's get hurt. Unless my daughter does, then I might use it. Haha, just kidding. It's a daddy's thing. You'll do it to one day, with my daughter or not. I sure hope it's my daughter, for your sake. Have you met her Aunt Caitlyn? But trust me on this, it sure as hell works. Get her back her around 9:30, buckle up and drive safe.". Good, huh?

I think I'm gonna write a song in this, it'll be a more me way of telling him. Here it is...

The declaration of independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that spanish  
Or the gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forgot

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long  
'fore I'll have to put the fear of god  
Into some kid at the door

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
